Aura Manipulation
Aura manipulation is the ability to percieve, read and manipulate the auras of living beings. Characters *Ron Rosen has this ability naturally. *Mary Connell also possessed this ability naturally. *Caylee O'Brien also has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has absorbed this ability from Caylee. *Clara Nakamura will have this ability naturally. *Aurea Bennet will have this ability naturally. *Airi Sanchez-Hawkins will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Ron Rosen' Ron is able to see the auras of people and animals, which appear as glowing light surrounding their forms or emitting from their bodies. Some auras appear in different colours and different degrees of brightness. Ron can know what the auras mean, as the colour represents the emotions a person or being is currently feeling, and the degree of brightness shows whether they have special abilities or not, while the aura itself represents a person's life energy and life-force. Ron is also capable of manipulating the auras of people and possibly animals, by manipulating and altering the colour of light around them. Ron can use this to change people's feelings and emotions, as well as cause people to live longer by manipulating their aura. It is not known if he can kill people by removing their aura, or make people emotionless. As well as this, it is unknown whether he is able to manipulate abilities with this ability either. It seems that Ron is also able to manipulate his own aura in some circumstances as he is able to change his emotions quickly at some times, even though he finds it harder to do to himself than to others. 'Mary Connell' Unlike Ron, Mary could only see the auras of humans. She would see these as ribbons of bright colours around a person, which she could interpret to understand their emotions and abilities. She could also change a person's emotions and ability by manipulating the aura. She could see her own aura too, but is described as having been unable to manipulate it. 'Caylee O'Brien' Caylee inherited this ability from her maternal grandmother, Mary Connell, and their limits are similar. She too sees auras as ribbons of bright colour, and can interpret them to understand emotions and abilities. She can manipulate these to change a person's emotions and abilities, and can also change her own emotions, but cannot change her ability. 'Liz Jones' Since Liz gained the ability from Caylee, she has the same limits. 'Clara Nakamura' Clara will be able to see glowing auras around all living things. The auras of humans will appear brighter and more colourful than those of animals and plants, and the auras of evolved humans will seem brighter still. She will be able to read these auras to interpret a person's emotions and see the state of their health, and will also be able to see what ability an evolved human has. She will be able to alter a person's emotions by altering the aura, and will also sometimes heal a person through the aura. 'Aurea Bennet' Aurea will be able to see glowing auras around all living things. The auras of humans will appear brighter and more colourful than those of animals and plants, and the auras of evolved humans will seem brighter still. Aurea will be able to read these auras to interpret a person's emotions and see the state of their health, and will also be able to see what abilities an evolved human has. She will be able to alter a person's emotions by altering the aura, and will also sometimes heal a person through the aura. Aurea will only be able to change someone's abilities by manipulating their aura when she is augmented. Airi Sanchez-Hawkins Airi will be able to see people's emotions, energy and life-force as glowing lights surrounding their bodies. She will be able to interpret these auras correctly, identifying their emotions, and will be able to see how healthy the person is by the brightness of the aura. However, she will not see abilities in auras. She will learn to alter a person's emotions by changing the colours, and to strengthen the aura of an injured person, which will give him or her enough energy to survive. At first, she will only see the auras of other people, but as she ages she will begin to occasionally see auras around animals too, and later plants. Similar Abilities *Aura and auma manipulation is a similar ability which can be used to see a person's emotions, abilities and life-force, can manipulate their emotions and can be used to borrow an ability *Aura shifting is the ability to change certain qualities in one's own aura *Aura absorption is the ability to absorb a person's aura, leaving them dead *Aura reading is the ability to read and understand auras *Aura mimicry is the ability to see auras and to mimic qualities from the auras of others into one's own aura *Aura projection is the ability to project varous types of auras, each having different effects *Aura tracking is the ability to track a person by their aura trail *Emotion detection and manipulation is the ability to see emotions and manipulate them *Emotion manipulation is the ability to manipulate the emotions of others *Ability sensing is the power to sense what abilities others have *Human omnipotence can also manipulate the emotions of others Category:Abilities